


Katarina's Pet

by LuciaKaisuri



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaKaisuri/pseuds/LuciaKaisuri
Summary: Sona is caught up in a Noxian scheme! Forcibly taken from her home, she is forced to deal with Katarina's daily attempts at turning her into nothing but a sex toy. Will she manage to escape before Katarina escapes or will she fail and become Katarina's property?





	Katarina's Pet

Azure eyes slowly creep open, confusion filling the young woman's eyes. She didn’t remember going to sleep? One moment she was at a bar, Gragas’ bar if her memory served her correctly, and the next thing she knew, she was here. Dainty arms begin to raise up to wipe the sleep from her eyes - only to fail.

Her arms were bound tightly behind her back.

Panic fills Sona instantly. She darts up, azure orbs darting in every which direction; a million questions running through her mind as she does so. Where was she? How had she ended up here? Why was she bound?

From what she could observe, she was in someone’s house. No. That wasn’t an accurate statement. She was inside someone’s mansion. Twisting to the side, the bluenette plants her petite feet on the ground, further examining the room. Above her there was a grand chandelier adorned with various gems. The wall was covered in portraits of -what she assumed was- the owner of the mansions family members. At the mid center of all the decorations there was a large, steel emblem.

The Noxian crest.

The realization of what happened to her dawned upon Sona within moments.

She’d been taken prisoner by Noxus. Why? She had no clue. She wasn’t particularly important in Demacia. She decided that the best thing to do would be to stay calm, and try to find a way out. Breathing in deep, and exhaling slowly, the musician slowly stands up. Taking a step forward---

Or, at least attempting to, the buxom woman falls to the ground, her curvaceous body planting itself flat to the darkwood floor. Looking back at her ankles, Sona sees an iron cuff on each of her ankles; the 2 bindings just long enough that she’d been able to place her feet on the ground without noticing them; yet still short enough that they had caused her attempt at walking to fail epically. 

Unfortunately enough for Sona, the combination of having her arms bound behind her back, and having her ankles chained together left her completely incapable of standing back up. The only way that she’d be able to move would be by scooching across the floor like a worm. Something that she felt a self respecting woman like herself should never have to do. So, she waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And eventually, she got tired of waiting. Filled with frustration at her plight, the woman tensed her abs up, and began to pull her lower body inwards. Slowly, her plump ass raised up into the air, eventually leaving the girl in a face down ass up position. Pressing forwards with her knees, the woman slowly slides forwards, her plump bosom being dragged across the floor. Repeating the process once more, the girl slowly makes her way towards the doorway, the fabric of her blue dress straining against her assets as they’re mashed against the floor.

‘Just a little more to go,’ the mute thinks to herself as she lifts her derriere up high for the last push that would slide her out through the doorway. Knees begin to prickle as she freezes on the floor, suddenly noticing the presence standing in the doorway.

“Well, this is quite the sight.” Katarina says slowly, a smug look on her face as she looks down at the bodacious woman by her feet, the woman’s rump raised up high in the air. “Rather than stay on the couch and wait for your host to arrive, you’d rather crawl across the floor like an animal? How very…” The redhead pauses, searching for the right word “...Demacian of you,” she finishes, her lips upturning further into what Sona can only perceive to be a cruel smirk. 

“I was going to speak with you in a civilized manner.” Katarina says, emphasizing the “was” as she speaks. “Buuuuuuuut, if you’d rather be treated like an animal, who am I to deny you your wishes?” Stepping in close, Katarina presses the toe of her boot in front of the petite musician’s knee, and pushes to the side quickly, sweeping the woman’s leg out from under her and forcing her to lay flat on the ground. Sona exhales loudly at this; unable to whimper at the feeling of being slammed against the floor due to her muteness.

“I even brought you something to drink.” The tattooed woman says, raising up a cup of milky white liquid. “I’m sorry that it’s in a cup. I doubt you Demacian dogs know how to use these. In the future I’ll bring you your drinks in a bowl.” The blue eyed woman’s eyes narrow at this, obviously offended by the jab at her country. “I don’t suppose you’ll mind eating off the floor, will you? If so just say something.” A coy look is on her face as she stands and mocks the girls disability.

Raising one leg up and placing it on the opposite of the mute, Katarina lowers her ass down and sits upon Sona’s round derriere, removing the woman’s ability to move entirely. Leaning over the girl, Katarina raises the glass up high, and slowly tilts it to the side, allowing the creamy white liquid to slowly spill out of the glass and onto the wooden floor in front of the girl.

The cream splatters on the ground, some of it splashing up and onto the girls face, a shocked and disgusted look appearing on Sona’s visage as Kat dumps the liquid. Looking up at Katarina, Sona gives her an unamused look. A woman of her stature would never eat off the ground. Wriggling around slowly, Sona attempts to scoot away from the viscous cream, not at all interested in licking it up. 

 

Looking back at the woman, Sona shakes her head no, trying to indicate that she will not lick that up.

“You must be used to drinking out of a bowl, right? So you must need a bit of coaxing.” Before the bluenette can even begin to shake her head no, Katarina grabs the back of her head, and lightly pushes it down to the ground, not stopping till the woman’s face is mashed down into the center of the liquid. Moving her face side to side, Katarina smears the girls drink all over her face, staining the girls face with milky white cream. Letting her head go, Katarina allows the girls face to rise up, strings of the treat sticking to Sona’s face as she raises her face up away from the food, the strings breaking. The instant her face is out of the food, Sona begins spluttering, spitting up the tiny droplets of cream that had ended up in her mouth. 

‘That is not milk!’ the woman thinks to herself, licking at her shoulder and trying to remove all traces of it from her tongue.

Collecting all of the girls luscious locks into her hands whilst the blue haired bitch struggles underneath her, Katarina tosses the bundle forward, the exotic hair pooling in the pile of cream. Unbuckling her belt and sliding off the girl, Katarina quickly loops the belt around the chain betwixt Sona’s ankles, and around the ropes tying her arms together. Sliding the leather through the buckle, the Noxian assassin tightens it up till Sona’s legs are folded back, and her knees are slightly off the ground.

“You won’t move from that spot until every droplet of that has been licked up. I’d recommend you do it before it dries up.” The assassin says in a calm tone as she heads to the doorway. “I’ll check in on you later. Maybe.” She says noncommittally as she closes the heavy wooden door behind her, sealing the bluenette inside the room room with nothing but her thoughts, and a puddle of disgusting tasting cream to rest her face in.

Sona raises her head up a bit further, making a futile attempt at getting her face away from the pile of bitter liquid. Desperately, the tiny woman struggles against her bindings, trying to free one of her hands so she can at least slide her body to the side and get her face out of the disgusting “drink” the Noxian assassin had given her. 

Twisting to the side, Sona begins to try and roll over - succeeding! Unfortunately enough for the tiny woman, she only half succeeds. With her arms and legs bound so tightly, Sona only manages to roll over onto her side, the position of her arms and legs preventing her from escaping the musky puddle entirely... She slowly lowers her head down to the ground, the milky liquid sticking to the side of her face that hadn’t already been covered in it by Katarina. 

‘Just endure it.’ Sona thinks to herself, some of the liquid sticking to the inside of her ear, tickling her slightly. ‘Surely Demacia will send search parties out for me. I just need to last until they’ve found me.’ she assures herself, shivering slightly as the scent of the “milk” fills her nose. She hadn’t even noticed it until this very instant. It’s musky, overwhelmingly so, and leaves the lithe woman feeling hungry. 

‘No.’ Sona thinks to herself, squeezing her eyes closed tightly. ‘I will NOT bring shame to the Buvelle house by eating off the floor.’ she thinks. Tilting her head forwards, Sona tries her best to tuck her face into her large chest, trying to breathe in air that’s not filled with the scent of the treat Katarina had left her laying in.

Slowly, the tension in Sona’s muscles dissipates and her body goes limp the girl having fallen asleep due to the combination of boredom and exhaustion.

…

A leather boot rams into Sona’s sleeping form, knocking the wind out of the meek woman. Sona desperately tries to inhale, the kick having nailed her solar plexus,making it difficult for her to breathe. Uncaring of the musicians plight, Katarina loops a strip of light blue dyed leather - the same color as her hair - around Sona’s neck, snapping a tiny lock into place before removing her hand from the leather strip. Whilst Sona had only gotten a brief glimpse of the strip, she knew exactly what it was.

A collar - the kind that you’d have a dog wear. 

Not pausing for more than a second, Katarina grabs Sona’s dress and snatches her up off the ground, the thin silk fabric ripping slightly due to the strain that Sona’s weight puts on it. The tag on the collar Katarina had forced her to wear jingling lightly as she’s treated like luggage by the Noxian assassin.

“I go out to buy you a gift and what do you do while I’m gone?” Katarina asks rhetorically, looking down bound girl that she’s carrying. “Not only did you not eat your food, but you also went to sleep? It’s nowhere near your bedtime.” The Noxian general growls out in faux anger, knowing that the woman hadn’t known that.

“So… Because you wasted food and made a mess-” 

‘But she made the mess…’ the musician thinks. 

“-you’re going to spend the day outside.” The Du Coteau woman states as she forces the backdoor of her home open. Dragging Sona out to the center of her estates courtyard, Katarina tosses her to the ground without a care in the world.

Crouching down so she’s head level with the pet in training, Katarina begins to speak. “I’m not cruel enough to let you starve; nor am I cruel enough to leave you with nothing to drink in this heat.” 

Now that she had a moment of reprieve, Sona noticed that it was very hot outside. The sun was beating down on her, already warming her beyond what was comfortable. 

“So, I am going to go back inside and make you something to eat and drink. When I come out this evening to retrieve you, I expect you to have eaten it all. Am I understood?” The woman speaks very slowly, enunciating her words. 

She was talking to Sona like she was an idiot. So, Sona did what she felt any self respecting woman did. She spat in Katarina’s face. Immediately, Sona realizes her mistake as Katarina grabs the girls face and forces her face down into the grass and begins to grind her face against the green blades. The dried up cream on her face cracks off, falling off and into the grass. Tiny red scratch marks begin to appear on the girls once pristine skin from this treatment.

Without another word Katarina turns, wipes her face off, and leaves the tightly bound and freshly injured bitch in solitude.

‘Nice one. Now she probably won’t even feed me.’ Sona thinks to herself bitterly, her stomach growling at the thought of food. When was the last time she’d even eaten? How long had she been missing? She’d have to have been gone for at least three days if she was truly in the Noxian Capital where Katarina and the other generals were rumored to live.

Wetting her lips with her tongue, Sona rests her chin down on the ground, looking around at the lush -surprisingly well maintained- area she’s trapped in. Birds flock to a large stone birdbath at one corner of the area - and at the other side bumble bees happily buzz around a honeysuckle bush. She didn’t dare to try and sleep again - having learned her lesson from the kick to the gut she’d received earlier. Absentmindedly, she watches two hummingbirds at the far side of the yard flying around freely - something that she wished that she could do herself. 

Two pale white hands lower in front of Sona’s face - breaking her reverie - each of them lowering a large silver dish down to the ground in front of the musician. “I understand that you’re untrained - which is why your punishments have been so light,” the assassin says slowly to the girl, searching for the right words. “But… If you ever bite the hand that feeds you - my hand - again, I will strip you down, take you out into the city, and leave you chained to a post for a full week. Is that understood?” Katarina snarls out.

All Sona can do is nod her head up and down.

“Good. I’ll retrieve you in a few hours. If you’re a good girl and don’t waste any of your meal, I will consider letting you have some more when I bring you inside.” Katarina speaks slowly, continuing to enunciate her words for the woman by her feet. With that said, she turns around and heads back into her home, leaving her collared pet on the ground alone. 

‘I’m not a simpleton… why does she have to treat me like that,’ Sona thinks to herself, annoyed with the treatment she was receiving the woman, but too scared from the freshly given threat to retaliate against her in any way.

Raising her chin up, Sona looks down at the contents of the two bowls. In the left - more of that disgusting tasting, yet delicious smelling, milky substance; and on the right. ‘Oh goodness!’ the girl thinks to herself excitedly. Peanuts! The petite girl girl absolutely loved peanuts. They were her favorite treat. Did Katarina know? Probably. She couldn’t think of another reason the woman would leave her with such a delicious treat.

Slowly, Sona begins lowering her face down to the bowl, pausing halfway there. On one hand, it was incredibly shameful to eat out of a bowl like some sort of domesticated animal; on the other hand though, she was very hungry. ‘Nobody will see - nobody will know,’ the girl assures herself; subconsciously knowing that Katarina would definitely know. ‘Besides, if I at least eat half of what she gave me, she probably won’t hurt me anymore,’ Sona justifies to herself, her hunger winning out against her pride. 

Leaning in close, a shameful blush on her face as she does so, the enchantress pokes her tongue out of her mouth and presses it into the pile of heavily salted treats. Scooping up a little pile of the salty snack, Sona munches down on them slowly, swallowing the treat happily. Deciding to forego common decency for the moment, Sona presses her face down into the bowl and begins to eat happily, the salt covered treat quickly being consumed by the hungry slut-in-training. 

Using her face to nudge the bowl away from her, Sona rests her head on the ground once more, panting slowly as the harsh sun beats down on her body. Her face was covered in a very light sheen of sweat, and if she could she’d be fanning her face with her hands. Her half ripped dress, while very comfortable and stylish, was unfortunately not well suited for this. She felt like she was inside a furnace, her body covered in sweat underneath the silky fabric.

The combination of the heavily salted treats - so heavily salted that Sona was wondering if Katarina had made them in such a manner intentionally - and the extreme heat leave the girl desperate for something to drink.

Her eyes wander over to the bowl on the left.

Whilst it was definitely disgusting, it was technically something to drink. Raising her head up, the woman peers over the bowl. The liquid fills the dish up to the very brim, leaving Sona surprised that Katarina hadn’t spilled any on the way over. In contrast to that, the bowl of nuts was only a third filled up. Clearly, Katarina intended for Sona to fill up on this and not the delicious bowl of nuts. 

Sniffing the bowl of viscous milky fluid slowly, Sona pokes her tongue out, and dips it into the fluid tasting it slowly. Unlike the last time she’d tasted this though, she manages to force herself not to spit it up, and scoops a tiny bit up and into her mouth. Closing her lips, Sona swallows the liquid down slowly, the hot liquid wetting her dry throat.

Once more, the girl dips her tongue into the bowl and scoops some of the cream up and into her mouth, rolling it around in her mouth for a moment before swallowing it down. Maybe this is an acquired taste? It didn’t seem to taste as bad as her as the first time. In fact, it tasted pretty good!

Using her top teeth, Sona tilts the bowl down towards her lips, the cream flowing down past her lips. The woman swallows it down happily, the taste suddenly seeming much better than before. Little streaks of the milky fluid dribble down her chin as she fails to catch it all into her mouth. Closing her eyes, Sona lazily slurps her treat up, pressing the bowl back into its original position once it’s empty. Leaning forward, she presses her face past the rim of the bowl, licking at the sides of the dish; swallowing anything she can get with her tongue. 

She doesn’t pull away until the bowl is so clean that it shines.

Shame fills the girl as she realizes what she’s done. ‘A moment of weakness - that’s all it was’ she assures herself; not entirely certain that she believes herself. Despite her self-assuring words, Sona can’t help but feel that she’s tarnished her adoptive family’s name. Letting out a cute burp, a bubble of the milky liquid forming on her lips, as it pops the milky treat splatters all over her face, a tiny bit getting into her eye. Despite the feelings of shame and disgust filling the woman, she can’t help but poke her tongue out of her mouth and lick her lips clean, wiping up the remnants of the admittedly delicious treat that she’d been given.

‘Why hasn’t anyone from Demacia come for me yet?’ the girl asks herself - she was supposed to be performing for the King’s party in two weeks time. Surely, someone must have noticed that she wasn’t showing up at rehearsals? 

Abruptly, the girl is torn away from her thoughts by the sudden feeling of weightlessness. Looking back, the support sees her kidnapper holding her up by the fabric of her dress with one hand, and holding the dishes in the other.

Using her foot, Katarina presses down on the handle and pushes the door opened slowly, closing it with the back of her foot as she steps inside. Placing the woman on the fine marble cabinet to which Sona gave out a little huff of annoyance; she was a person not some object that you could set on a countertop till you wanted to use it again. 

Little did she know that to Katarina that is exactly what she is.

The Noxian woman sets the aluminum dishes in the sink, noting that the girl had practically cleaned the dish for her. Running some water, Katarina begins to scrub the dishes, ignoring the bound woman on her counter. 

The proud Demacian woman wriggles around in her bindings, her cheeks puffing up as the woman neglects her. Were she unbound she’d.. She’d… She wouldn’t do anything. The threat from earlier was still fresh in her mind. ‘It’s best to just follow her orders - for the moment,’ the girl assures herself, terrified at the prospect of the punishment Kat had promised her if she lashed out.

The soon to be slut freezes, no longer wriggling around, as Katarina places a single hand on top of Sona’s hand. Ever so slowly, she begins to stroke the woman’s head, patting the woman.  
“Good girl! I’d expected you to disobey me again. I’m glad that you decided not to.” The redhead says in her usual slow and insulting manner, wounding the mute toys pride even further. 

The rubs combined with the calming, albeit insulting, tone cause the girl to slowly relax, her muscles gradually becoming less and less tense. The redhead lowers her hand down to the girls chin and slowly strokes the girls cum coated chin. “You’re a bit of a messy eater though,” she says offhandedly. Using her thumb, Katarina wipes the sticky cream off the girl’s chin, holding her thumb out towards the woman expectantly once she’s collected all the semen.

‘Does she really expect me to lick her finger clean?’ The support asks herself, looking up and into the woman’s eyes. 

“Right. You’re still being trained.” Katarina says, mostly talking to herself. Pressing her palm to Sona’s cheek, Katarina attempts to press her thumb into the woman’s mouth.

“Open up. Now.” Katarina says sternly, glaring at the disobedient slut on the countertop. Slowly, Sona’s lips part, allowing the tattooed kidnapper entrance into her cavern. “Good girl. Now, clean me off,” Katarina says, knowing that the girl won’t dare to bite her despite how pissed she must be.

Looking into Katarina’s eyes furiously, Sona slowly wraps her lips around the girls digit and suckles on it. Her pretty pink tongue massages the digit, scooping the slimy treat up. The girl’s cheeks suck inwards due to how hard she suckles on the woman’s thumb. Understanding what Katarina wants from her, Sona makes a loud gulping sound, letting the cream spill down her throat.

Satisfied, Katarina withdrawals her thumb from the girl’s mouth. Raising her hand up to the girls head, the assassin wipes the cumslut-in-training’s drool off into her new pet’s hair.

“So!” Katarina starts off jubilantly, giving the girl some more headpats. “I promised you more food if you ate everything, didn’t I?” She asks slowly, looking down at the enchantress and waiting for a reply. 

The girl could feel a knot forming in the pit of her stomach at the woman’s sing songy voice. Surely this didn’t bode well for her. Despite the sudden anxiety she was feeling, Sona nods her head up and down slowly, watching Katarina cautiously. 

“And surely you love your food fresh, right?” ‘Who doesn’t?’ The support thought to herself, figuring that Katarina was likely going to give her fruit! Why else would she ask if she liked her meals fresh?

Now, with much more excitement, Sona nods her head up and down quickly; the offer of what she was certain was going to be fruit baiting the unsuspecting support into Katarina’s trap. “Well…” Katarina pauses as she speaks, looping her thumbs around the waistband of her pants, confusing Sona greatly. “In that case, I’ll give you as much fresh milk as you want.” The fiery redhead says to the bluenette. 

The knot in Sona’s stomach becomes tighter.

Bending her knees slightly, Katarina slides her leather pants down slowly. The tiny support’s eyes widening as nine inches of thick and meaty girlcock come into view; the semi erect shaft bouncing up and into the air, finally free from the tight confines of Katarina’s form-fitting leather pants. 

The musician suddenly feels incredibly sick. ‘Oh god… That wasn’t milk she was having me drink,’ she thinks to herself, feeling as though she might puke.

The curvy support wriggles around much more frantically now, trying to get away from the Noxian assassin’s rod. Her lips closes tightly, the woman refusing her kidnapper access to her mouth.

Pressing her oversized cock against Sona’s face, Katarina lazily slaps the girl’s cheek with her cock, the shaft slowly growing larger. “Open your mouth.” Kat growls out lowly, smacking the slut across the face with her cock. The blue haired bitch shakes her head no, evidently not at all interested in getting throatfucked by Katarina.

Pinching down on the supports nose, Katarina denies the defiant fuckhole oxygen, refusing to let go until the disobedient cunt opens her mouth wide. 

Sona, to her credit, manages to hold her mouth closed till her face nearly matches the color of her hair. Despite her best efforts to keep her mouth closed, the need for oxygen eventually overwhelms her.

Finally opening her mouth, Sona begins to breathe in deeply, inhaling as much oxygen as she can. As the air fills the oxygen deprived fuckholes lungs, Katarina’s bitchbreaker fills her mouth. 

“If you bite me I’ll knock your fucking teeth out. Do you understand?” Katarina snarls out, her smegma covered tip inside the braindead bimbo’s mouth, resting on the slut’s tongue.

Teary eyed, the support-turned-slave nods her head up and down; causing the smegma covered tip to rub back and forth against her tongue. The vile tasting slime makes Sona feel sick to the stomach.

“Clean my tip off, fuckhole,” Katarina says, looking down at the healslut with an apathetic look on her face. The cruel command and the harsh words leave the support blushing so hard the tips of her ears turn red. 

‘I’m not a fuckhole. I am a human being!’ The support angrily thinks to herself. How dare this Noxian brute call a royal like her a fuckhole. Despite her righteous fury at the demeaning way she was being treated, Sona presses her tongue flat against the tip of Katarina’s throat-wrecker, slowly cleaning the the slimy secretion off the girl’s tip.

Wiggling her tongue around, Sona cleans off the sides of Katarina’s tip, briefly running her tongue over the top of it. Looking up into the cruel soon-to be-Mistress’ eyes, Sona makes a show of swallowing the smegma, letting the disgusting goop spill down her throat. ‘Maybe if I appease her she’ll leave me alone,’ the support slut thinks to herself, waiting to see if the assassin will leave her alone or not; the engorged tip of Katarina’s cervix smasher resting on her tongue.

“Such a fast learner! Attagirl,” Katarina says slowly, reaching down and patting on the girl’s head lightly. The encouraging words feel bittersweet to Sona. Someone of her status should never be treated like some savage’s personal cock-cleaner. ‘The pats were nice though…’ Sona thinks to herself, admitting that not everything about this was bad. ‘And it’s nice to be complimented for once…’ the traitorous thought continues.

Rather than thrusting into Sona’s mouth, Katarina grabs the girl’s ass and pulls her in closer, more of her meaty cock sliding into the cocksock’s wet orifice. Katarina continues pulling Sona inwards until the tip of her oversized dick is resting at the entrance to Sona’s throat, Katarina continues patting the whore-to-be, helping her relax. “Relax. This won’t hurt as long as you follow my orders.” The girl’s owner says slowly, looking into Sona’s eyes as she speaks.

The submissive fuckhole nods at her slightly.

“Good slut.” Katarina intones, placing both hands on the side of her sextoy’s head. “Try and swallow. It’ll be a lot easier for both of us if I don’t have to force my way inside.” Nodding slowly, Sona tries to swallow, the back of her throat opening. As she does so, Katarina pulls her sextoy in close, pressing the first four inches of her cock down and into the woman’s throat.

‘LIAR!’ Sona thinks in panic, her eyes widening as she begins to gag on Katarina’s baby maker. Wiggling in place, Sona tries to withdraw her head, desperate to get the thick girl-meat she was choking on out of her throat. 

Katarina holds the woman in an iron grip, not letting the woman move a single inch away from the cock currently stuffed into her throat. “Relax. This is normal. Your gag reflex will quit in a moment,” Katarina says in a soothing tone trying to calm the frantic girl down. 

Shivering slightly the girl quits resisting, still retching against the cock despite the fact that she’s quit resisting. Slowly, the girls throat relaxes, no longer trying to force Katarina’s swollen dick from its new home. Stroking Sona’s hair slowly, Katarina reaches back to the woman’s fat ass and grips it firmly. Tugging inwards, the Noxian forces the last five inches of her cock down and into Sona’s tiny throat. Sitting there for a moment, Katarina lets her cock rest snugly in Sona’s orifice, uncaring of the fact that the woman is being deprived of oxygen. 

“Use your tongue, slut,” Katarina orders, grabbing the woman by her hair. Jerking outwards, Katarina forces the girl off her cock, pulling back till the tip of her dick is the only thing occupying the little blue headed whore’s throat. Rather than using her hips to throatfuck her bimbo pet’s throat, Katarina forces the girl’s head back and forth, treating her like a human fleshlight. 

Drool slides down Sona’s chin as her throat is pounded at, Katarina’s gargantuan cunt buster causing the woman’s tiny throat to bulge out each time Sona’s lips are pressed to the base of her owner’s cock. Tiny pink lipstick marks are left at the base of the shaft; Sona’s lips having left an imprint on it from the many times her face had been slammed against Katarina’s crotch area.

The dizzy feeling blue headed toy presses her tongue against the bottom of Katarina’s shaft, hoping that it’ll be enough to satisfy the woman. Feeling the woman finally pull Sona all the way back so that her cock’s tip rests just on her lower lip, Sona looks up at the woman confused.

“Wrap your lips around it, slut, NOW.” Katarina says, practically screaming the last bit at her. Slightly scared, Sona closes her lips around the tip, suckling on it gently. 

The redhead reaches down and grabs the base of her cock, stroking it rapidly. Letting out a low moan, Katarina’s churning balls raise up towards the shaft slightly, copious amounts of baby batter flowing down past the tip and right into Sona’s mouth. “Swallow it. Don’t waste a drop or you won’t eat for the rest of the week,” Katarina orders the girl. So, Sona does the only thing she can do.

She swallows it. All of it. Katarina’s orgasm is prolonged by the needy cocksocks suckling, the little whore trying to drain Katarina’s balls dry. 

After a full minute of orgasming, Katarina grabs the base of her cock and slowly slides her hand outwards towards the tip, pumping the rest of her semen out and into Sona’s waiting mouth. 

The dehydrated dumbass swallows every last droplet of her reward, not daring to waste anything lest Kat punish her for it.

“Open up.” The redhead orders as Sona gulps the last few droplets down her throat, the delicious cum sliding down and into her gullet.

Opening her mouth wide, Sona obediently shows Katarina that she’s swallowed every last drop, thinking that she might get a reward for having done so. 

“Good girl.” The assassin says for the fourth time that day, butterflies fluttering in Sona’s semen stuffed stomach as the the Noxxian compliments her once more. Grabbing the woman’s hair, Katarina wipes her drool covered cock off, stuffing it back into her pants once she’s satisfied. 

Sliding one hand under Sona’s waist, Katarina picks the girl up with one arm and carries her swiftly through an assortment of long and narrow hallways. Stopping in front of her bedroom, Katarina pushes the heavy door open with little to no effort, carelessly carrying the little sex toy over to a corner of the room. 

On the ground in that corner is a very large dog bed which, the cumdump notes, looks very comfortable. “I picked this up for you when I went out earlier. Don’t tear it up. Understand?” The redhead asks slowly, treating the bluenette like the bimbo she is. 

The girl nods slowly, affirming to Katarina that she understands.

Setting the girl down on the doggy bed, Katarina unbuckles the belt that’d been holding the girls ankle and arm bindings together all day, finally letting the girl stretch out. Whilst Sona stretches her sore legs out, Katarina grabs the fabric of the girls stretched out dress at the collar, and begins to forcefully pull downwards. A loud ripping sound filling the room as Katarina completely removes Sona’s semen and dirt covered dress, leaving the girl in a blue bra and a surprisingly soaked pair of panties. Were Sona able to move her arms, she’d currently be preoccupied with fingering herself.

“You won’t need this anymore. What you’re wearing right now is all you’ll be allowed to wear except for the rare occasions that I take you for a walk. Understood?” 

Sona doesn’t respond, too focused on curling inwards and trying to hide her barely covered assets. 

With a huff of annoyance, Katarina throws the baby blue blanket over Sona, hopping up and onto her bed and sliding under the covers. “If I find you out of bed in the morning you’ll be punished. So you’d better still be right there when I wake up,” she says, not even bothering to look at the girl to see her nodding.

‘I had no choice in this,’ the support assures herself as she lays in her pillow like bed, her thoughts feeling like lies even to her. ‘You didn’t have to act so eager while she used you. Slut.’ A voice whispers in the back of her mind dangerously, making the girl curl inwards even further. Closing her eyes tightly, the used toy in training tries to sleep, the burning desire in her nether regions making it difficult to do so.


End file.
